


You Show Me Yours

by Saraiguma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Yang participate in an extreme training session to unlock Nora's latent powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yashkonu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashkonu/gifts).



> This was started before New Challengers so we didn't know what Nora's semblance was, sorry! Thanks to the people who proofread this for me, any mistakes remaining are my own fault.

Dodge, block, dodge, block. Yang had built a rhythm, and although she had been graced with a split lip and bruised ribs she considered herself lucky to have weathered the onslaught with relatively few injuries.

  


She had only just managed to clear her head when the onslaught came at her again, a tiny tempest in a pink skirt throwing around an enormous hammer as though it weighed nothing. The new welt forming on Yang's head reinforced exactly how solid  Magnhild really was.

  


Yang could feel her blood boiling under her skin and her hair flowing in an unseen wind. She knew her grin would be spoiled by the crimson eyes signifying the peak of her Semblance, but she couldn't help herself. Nora put a foot back, seeming to hesitate, but the look on her face was disappointment, not apprehension.

  


Nora charged forward, driving the hammer with all the strength her densely muscled body could provide at Yang's skull, but a gauntleted fist met the hammerhead halfway and refused to budge. Though Yang had depleted Ember Celica's ammunition in her defensive maneuvers, she no longer needed it. Yang charged forward, a flaming juggernaut of inevitability.

  


Nora began to sweat as she was pushed back by the taller girl, utilizing her hammer as a makeshift quarterstaff in an attempt to gain the space to shift Magnhild to its ranged form. After several seconds without an opening she decided to take a risk, making a wide sweep with the hammer before bringing it above her head to transform it. Before she could even trigger the mechanism she felt a fist drive into her stomach, driving the breath out of her and sending Magnhild clattering to the floor.

  


Yang caught her own breath, shuddering as her quickly retreating Semblance left her keenly feeling every wound she'd taken. The groan that slipped through her lips was nothing compared to the cries of anguish emanating from the floor.

  


“I didn't hit you that hard.” Yang braced her ribs as she slowly approached the fallen girl. “If you think I'm going to fall for any shenanigans because of the hurt girl act you've got another thing coming.”

  


“You hit a lot harder than you think you do,” Nora rolled over and took Yang's outstretched hand, pulling herself slowly to her feet. “besides, I know when I'm beat.”

  


“You put in work, just like always.” Yang grinned and retracted Ember Celica back into their bracelets. “I told you I'm willing to not use my Semblance in these matches, your 'knock Yang out in one big push' plan doesn't work out too often.”

  


“It's a great plan!” Nora returned the grin, leaning on the handle of her hammer. “And no one is going to hold back for my sake in a real fight.”

  


“Yeah but most people don't have a Semblance as awesome as mine, or one that beats your fighting style so neatly.” Yang managed a cocky grin, even through the soreness of her body as she leaned down to open her bag. “Do you want water or an energy drink?”

  


“Hey I've beaten you a few times, even with my disadvantage.” Nora reached out and took a bottle of water from Yang's hand, smiling politely. “And I'll take all the beatings it takes to stay out of my room. Ever since they became official Pyrrha can't keep her hands off her boy- er, girlfriend.” Nora blushed, biting her lip in embarrassment. “Crap, sorry. It was so much easier with Blake than Joan. I mean I never did like her but now she _seems_ to be trying to make amends, and I'm worried that me fucking up so much is just making me the asshole.”

  


“Maybe you could try talking to her or Pyrrha?” Yang lowered herself onto a nearby bench and motioned for Nora to join her. “I mean sure I've got loads of experience and I'm always willing to talk but it might be better getting it from the horse's mouth, so to speak?”

  


“Pfft, as if” Nora rolled her eyes as she sat on the bench, snuggling herself into the taller girl's chest. “Ren's the only one on my team who doesn't think I'm an idiot.” She took a long drink from the water bottle before closing her eyes and laying her head on Yang's chest “You and Ren are the only ones in the entire school who don't think I'm an airhead, just because I don't think everything has to be serious all the time.”

  


“That's an understatement babe” Yang deftly defended against the playful smack. “and besides, isn't that your whole schtick? People see you as this tiny ditzy overly-excited girl. Then bam! They’re blindsided by a smart, battle-hardened goddess with abs of steel...” she trailed off as she snaked a hand under the shorter girl's shirt.

  


“Yeah but-” Nora whined appreciatively and massaged Yang's forearm. “I can't disagree with Joan because I'm _biased_ against her and Pyrrha would agree with her if she said Grimm made great house pets and neither of them will listen to Ren because he's been my friend forever so of course he'd take my side and UGH!”

  


“You just gotta be you,” Yang's hand now lay motionless across Nora's abs. “Eventually they'll realize how great you are.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully “Or they'll get eaten by an Alpha Beowulf and you and Ren can join my team. Team RWBYRN has a great ring to it.”

  


Yang didn't even bother to stop the retaliatory swat this time. “Oh come on Yang, RWNBRY is obviously the superior name, plus I don't think there's a Beowulf alive that could take Pyrrha Nikos.” The reverence in her voice was obvious.

  


Yang let out a growl. “And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Nora began to panic as Yang's hands twisted into claws at her side. “You're only allowed to use that tone of voice when you're talking about _me._ ”

  


“Yang no I'm sorry it won't-” Nora barely managed to start her apology when Yang's fingers began racing along her ribs, reducing her to peals of laughter. Unable to muster up the strength to shake free Nora soon found herself sliding to the floor with Yang close behind. “Plea- _hahahaha_ please Yang _hahahaha_ stop!”

  


“Only when you learn a little respect-” Yang paused only long enough to let Nora draw a breath before redoubling her assault, relenting several long minutes later. “And let that be a lesson on complimenting other women when you're with me.”

  


Yang grinned as she lay behind Nora, the smaller girl still suffering aftershocks, and lay her arm across the shorter girl's shoulder.

  


“I can't believe you'd do that to me.” Nora's already unconvincing fake sympathy was further ruined by the occasional giggle. “or actually I can, you really are ruthless.”

  


“Only when you ask me to be.” Yang planted a kiss behind Nora's ear “and if you really hated it so much you'd tickle me back.” another kiss planted on her jaw “or use your own Semblance in our sparring matches.” Yang stopped above Nora's neck as the redhead tensed up. “Did I say something wrong?”

  


“No it's just...” Nora sighed and wiggled deeper into Yang's embrace. “My Semblance is really embarrassing and useless”

  


“Oh, your Semblance is awakened?” Yang pushed herself up on one arm. “I always figured it was dormant and that's why you never used it. If you had told me we could have trained with it, my dad always said there's no such thing as a worthless Semblance!”

  


“Your dad has never seen mine, it's kinda-” Nora trailed off, searching for the right words. “It would probably be easier just to show you. Get me a practice staff?”

  


As Yang walked over to the racks Nora stood in the center of the mat with her eyes closed and her arms out to her side and began to regulate her breathing. Yang could only gawk as Nora's Aura began to intensify, the dark green rotating around her body, compressing and becoming ever darker. Just before the impressive display became opaque enough to begin hiding Nora's features it flared out into several attenuated tendrils that snaked across the room before springing back to Nora, leaving the girl with a halo of ghostly appendages, each tipped with the rough approximation of a hand.

  


“ _That's_ your Semblance?” Yang was in awe. “It's amazing, how strong are those? How dextrous? Are they solid? Can they be attacked?”

  


“Look just-” Nora was keeping herself uncharacteristically measured. “Roll the staff to me, slowly” Yang placed the bamboo pole on the ground and rolled it towards Nora with her foot. The redhead carefully stooped down to pick it up, then rose into a textbook Bo stance. “Now just block.”

  


Yang nodded as she brought her guard up, Ember Celica clicking back into its active form. As Nora began her slow approach hands started snapping into definition then moving to the staff and by the time she was in striking distance there were a dozen pairs of hands along its length. The redhead stepped into an overhead blow but, despite her muscles visibly bulging with effort, the staff stopped mid-swing. Before Yang could formulate a question she heard a creaking followed shortly thereafter by the staff splintering to pieces, each hand pulling away a section and leaving Nora’s two corporeal appendages holding their own tiny segments.

  


“And _that_ ,” Nora growled, “is why my Semblance is worthless.” She let her two fragments fall to the ground, followed by a rain of splintered wood. “It takes a truckload of Aura to switch on or off and I can’t even directly control them, they run on a combination of emotion and impulse. They’ll work towards whatever task I’m attempting but I can’t coordinate them, so they end up working against me as much as for me.” She exasperatedly threw herself back on the nearby bench arms across her chest.

  


“You’ve tried meditation and Aura focusing and all the other fancy stuff they try?”

  


“Yep.” Nora grumbled “I spent the better part of a semester in combat school with various crystals taped to me while I was told to ‘center my chakra’” The disdain in the last few words was palpable. “But in the end I can’t control my emotions enough to make my semblance useful.”

  


“Yep, that’s what they told me too.” Yang flicked her wrists to retract her bracers and leaned against the wall near Nora. “All the teachers at Signal were used to dealing with more...” She paused, trying for a delicate word, “concrete Semblances. I can’t blame them _that_ much because most Semblances just need a clear head and some Aura to activate: super speed, polarity, and shadow clones are all simple compared to Semblances like ours.”

  


“Ours?” Nora leaned against the wall in a swaying field of green “But isn’t your Semblance just turning damage into strength?”

  


“That’s only half of it; damage amplifies my Semblance but it’s anger that actually triggers it.” Yang began pacing in front of Nora. “So of course every teacher tried to break me of that, spending hours trying to get me to trigger my Semblance without being angry but not really making any progress. Eventually my dad stepped in and took over my training. He taught me that trying to fight my emotions was never going to be effective, and that ‘You can no more steer your emotions than you can steer a river, be the bank and guide them to your goal’”

  


“That sounds-” Nora began.

  


“Tremendously useless?” Yang waited for Nora’s nod. “Yeah dad loves to get philosophical, but the advice is decent. You just have to let your emotions do their thing, and control will come after.”

  


“So what, I just let a flock of arms flail around flipping desks all day until I get the hang of it?”

  


“No, of course not-” Yang rolled her eyes. “Except maybe in Grimm studies” She added nearly under her breath. “Keep it in training sessions, or even just our sparring practice, and let it do what it wants until you figure out what exactly that is, then start trying to use that productively.”

  


“That sounds doable-” Nora noticed Yang about to interrupt “yes, just like you.” She stuck a tongue out at a preempted Yang “But I’m still sore from earlier, can we just hang out for now?”

  


“That sounds reasonable.” Yang slid onto the bench, nuzzling under Nora’s chin. As she listened to the even sound of Nora’s breath, she felt several hands begin calmingly stroking her and had an idea. “Hey Nora?”

  


Nora produced an unintelligible grumble that Yang took as acknowledgement.

  


“I have an idea for some low impact training if you’re up for it.” Yang bit her lip as she began to trace her hand up Nora’s thigh and under her skirt.

  


“Yaaaaang.” Nora said warily. “I don’t think you understand what you’re getting yourself into here.”

  


“Oh?” Yang’s devilish grin widened as she felt the arms begin to react to her fingers brushing cotton. “I love surprises though.”

  


Yang slowly began tracing the crease in Nora’s panties with her middle finger, drinking in the shorter girl’s shuddering. “So let’s see if I can get myself into something fun.”

  


Nora twisted to wrap her legs around Yang’s waist, lips locking themselves to the taller girl’s. The two fumbled momentarily trying to disrobe each other, but soon enough were both sitting only in their underwear.

  


Yang felt a shiver run up her spine, the spectral arms becoming more daring with each passing moment. “See, this is exactly the kind of surprise I love.” She managed to reduce a moan into a gasp against Nora’s mouth as one of the hands finally found purchase upon her chest.

  


The brawler, having noted the pattern of aggression returned in kind, bit on the shorter girl’s lower lip as she plunged her middle finger past the waistband of Nora’s boyshorts and between her waiting lips. Yang’s feedback was instantaneous and twofold; Nora squealed desperately and her Semblance skimmed across Yang’s thighs to reduce her underwear to tatters in one smooth motion. “You _know_ those were my favorite, you definitely owe me now” She braced herself through the grin as the arms reversed their path, only to find that they had stopped at her upper thigh.

  


“Ya-uh-Yang-” Nora whimpered, obviously putting forth tremendous effort to hold back the eager limbs. “Iif you want to stop you need to leave now, I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

  


“Nora!” Yang barked angrily, “First, you know damned well I love getting in over my head.” As if to drive home the point Yang curled her middle finger, reaching for all of Nora’s most sensitive spots. “And second, I told you that you just have to let the semblance do its work.”

  


Nora nodded and convulsed slightly, and before Yang could respond the arms were upon her like hungry predators. One hand was on each of her breasts, twisting and pulling well past the point of pain and wrapping back around into pleasure. Before she could do more than gasp another pair of hands grabbed her wrists and wrenched her arms behind her back and a third grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart.

  


Yang watched raptly as one of the glowing hands snaked between her thighs to stop before her face and begin to reshape itself. As the fingers curled into the hand and the appendage melded into an undeniably phallic shape Yang schooled the excitement out of her voice. “Are you teasing me on purpose Ms. Valkyrie?”

  


“Why would I _ever_ do that?” Nora bit her lip as the tentacle began to probe the blonde’s entrance. “And besides: I’m just letting them do what they want, just like you said.”

  


“Well ma-aaaaaaybe-” The word was drawn out by a cry of pleasure. “You could consider encouraging them _just_ a little.”

  


“Anything for you Yang, _but-_ ” A devious grin slid across her face. “only if you beg for it.”

  


“Ahhh-as if, I don’t beg.” Yang’s gaze drifted hesitantly downwards before she steeled her resolve. “ _Ever_.”

  


“Well that’s a shame isn’t it.” Nora bucked her hips, causing the taller girl to sway in the air above her. ”I don’t think Mundbrifa knows what to do next, and I’m not convinced you really need it yet.”

  


“Mund-you _named_ it?” Yang’s outrage outweighed the pleasurable attention the Semblance was still paying her, especially given Nora’s smug grin. “I am up here _begging_ for-” She wished her hands were free, if only to clamp them over her mouth.

  


“Oh you’re begging are you?” Nora licked her lips and Mundbrifa seemed to mimic the action at Yang’s sopping wet entrance. “Well let’s see if we can’t satisfy that need.”

  


Before Yang could begin to think of a comeback she felt what seemed to be the  main appendage slither into her pussy as the outer limbs seemed determined to pull her apart. Nora was left with nothing to do besides watch Yang writhe and keen, suspended helpless in the air above her.

  


Nora, set on learning something beyond the boundaries of Yang’s lust, used what she’d discovered so far and tried to focus all her attention on one of the arms currently caressing her sparring partner’s backside while ensuring she retained a detached aloofness about its actions. She marvelled as the hand twisted and unravelled, leaving the limb tipped with several slender tendrils.

  


Yang’s reverie was interrupted as the new flail-like limb brought itself against her backside with enough force to make her gasp. “N-Nora, p-please keep going.” Nora and Mundbrifa were all too happy to oblige, adding a second flail to join the first in traversing up and down Yang’s rapidly reddening ass and thighs.

  


Nora was quite pleased with the situation; her Semblance was doing more things at one time and with great coordination than she ever thought it would, and her sparring partner slash lover was suspended in the air above her, tongue lolling out of her head as she panted and gasped in pleasure. While Nora was far from a germophobe, the combination of sweat and cum, mixed with a bit of drool, raining down on her would usually prove mildly distressing, but right now it was just making her more aware of her own body’s needs.

  


She ran a hand across her breasts and glistening abs to her pussy and, finding herself unsurprisingly soaked, inserted her first two fingers and began pumping. Her reaction caused Yang to sway slightly in the air, bringing the blonde’s attention to reality and her sparring partner's rapt attention to her as she pleasured herself on the floor.

  


Nora noticed Yang staring at her now with a blissful smile on the brawler’s lips, and started thinking about how good Yang’s lips felt, the unmistakable taste of hot sauce and tea, and how much she wanted to kiss them right now. Nora was so focused on Yang’s lips that she almost thought they were getting closer, and her surprise was muted by thanks as they pressed into hers and her tongue was met halfway by Yang’s.

  


Through a fog of desire, Nora felt her Semblance begin to lift her off the floor. As the warmth of Yang’s body pressed into hers and their lips locked as Nora’s hands encircled the other girl’s waist made it hard to find a problem with the situation.

  


After several minutes of enjoying Yang’s pleasurable writhing into her body and hands and the blonde’s heady moans into her mouth Nora felt her own burgeoning desire rising again, but before she could shift a hand from exploring her lover’s body she felt something begin to probe at her wet heat.

  


Peripherally aware of the limb as it began to tease at her nethers, Nora bit down on Yang’s lip and curled her fingers, her short nails leaving red streaks across the blonde’s back.

  


Even Yang’s spirited reaction hadn’t prepared Nora for the sensation of Mundbrifa penetrating her. As soon as the first inch found its way past her labia the phallus went through its paces, seemingly showing off its abilities as an extension of Nora as it moved its volume around even as it began sliding in and out of her at a perfectly pleasing pace.

  


“Oh goooo-” The very concept of language left Nora as the tentacle pleasing her grew dozens of small bumps, each one maneuvering in different directions along its surface as the entire organ continued to pulse and shake. The overstimulated redhead could only moan and roll her eyes back into her head at such treatment.

  


“It’s something isn’t it,” Yang panted over Nora’s shoulder. “I’m getting close, pull my hair, please.”

  


Such an odd request drew Nora’s full attention, no matter how many boundaries she and Yang had toppled together pulling hair had always been on Yang’s no-go list. “But-” Despite herself, Nora was finding it hard to form a sentence out of her thoughts with Mundbrifa moving ever more quickly and dexterously. The decision was taken out of her hands as two of Mundbrifa’s detached themselves from Yang’s wrists to wrap themselves in her golden locks.

  


As soon as they were free from their captivity Yang’s hands wrapped themselves around Nora’s back and she pressed her lips into the shorter girl’s, pulling against the force of the Semblance at the back of her head. Nora returned the kiss with as much vigor as she could and wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist once more, attempting to rub her exposed clit against the other girl’s to help accelerate her own orgasm.

  


As the two girls continued to embrace, each hurtling towards their own release, Nora noticed that the color of Yang’s hair was no longer uniform, and that the heat and pressure in the room were increasing rapidly. It was like a desert, then a sauna, then a furnace, getting hotter by the second as the air became heavier and heavier. Normally Nora would be concerned about this but in her current state she’d gladly level Beacon as long as she got to come in the rubble.

  


“-and Riposte” Weiss easily deflected the foil which had been aimed for the center of her chest before stepping forward and disarming her opponent. She had a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead as she removed her fencing mask. “You’re quite good at this Blake, I’m glad you talked me into it.”

  


They grinned, panting and heaving, as they pulled off their own mask. “I think you’re being nice, but I definitely put up a fight.” Blake dropped the foil into the rack as they collapsed onto the nearby bench. They drained an entire water bottle before their eyes returned to Weiss. “I was just thinking about how specialized Gambol Shroud is; you and Ruby and Yang can all fight with improvised weapons pretty easily, but unless I happen to find a ribbon sword lying around I’m at a massive disadvantage if I get disarmed. Hopefully a little tutoring from you three should leave me more prepared in case that ever happens.

  


Weiss opened her mouth to respond when the entire room shuddered slightly, narrowing her eyes she looked at the wall separating it from the next room. “Let me guess, ‘Team Collateral Damage’ has room 3 today?” She barely waited for Blake’s nod. “It figures _those two_ could find a way to shake the most reinforced, soundproofed, isolated, sturdiest, and **most private,** ” venom seemed to drip off the last two words, “rooms in the school.”

  


Before Blake could try to interrogate Weiss on why she thought privacy was so key in their training session, the entire room shook hard enough that they thought Beacon itself was about to fall over. The overhead lights swayed and flickered in their fixtures and the training weapons rattled in their stands. “ _Maybe_ we should call Ms. Goodwitch?”

  


Weiss nodded, chewing her tongue nervously as her scroll connected the call.

  


Nora sighed contentedly with the weight of her sparring partner at her back. This had been a fantastic training session barring the hurried excuses shouted through the door at Ms. Goodwitch. She was lucky the teacher had not insisted on checking the integrity of the room; despite sex in the training rooms being far from unheard of the last thing she wanted was the teacher and any of her current hangers-on to waltz in to find the two girls naked and sweating and covered in all sorts of very embarrassing fluids.

  


“We should probably take a shower.” Yang mumbled into Nora’s hair “Dinner ends at eight and I’m starving.”

  


“You’ll have to let go of me first though.” Nora extricated herself from the toned bronze arms and stood, trying to stretch out the aches and pains of the just-concluded training session. “Let’s try not to waste _too_ much time in the shower, today is chicken stew day and if we’re too late there won’t be anything but broth.” Nora grabbed her bag from the charred remains of a bench and trod towards the attached shower room.

  


“Right behind you,” Yang called out as she dug her duffel bag out from under a small pile of rubble, picking her way through the wreckage of lights and mirrors to the door. “I always thought I’d pick spare ribs for my last meal, but chicken stew will have to work I guess. I give it about an hour before Goodwitch tracks us down, so we should be able to shower and eat and still have time to tell our loved ones goodbye.”

  
  



End file.
